Style
by Andy Del Rio
Summary: Ella esta perdidamente enamorada de él. Él siempre estuvo amando a otras chicas menos a ella. El amor es complicado y tiene curvas muy peligrosas. Juntar la amistad y el amor no es muy sano cuando se trata de un hombre y una mujer. Uno de los dos siempre terminara perdiendo. Dos personas inseparables siendo constantemente separadas.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

 _"_ _Los comienzos violentos, tienen finales violentos"._

 _-Shakespeare._

El amor. Un mito para muchos y una realidad para otros. Muchos deciden renunciar a él otros luchan a muerte por tenerlo. Muchos tenemos nuestras propias ideas sobre el amor, pero hay una en la que todos estamos de acuerdo. El amor duele. El amor mata. Yo era una experta en cuanto al dolor en el amor. Desde niña siempre estuve enamorada de personas imposibles para mí. Me enamoraba de personas inalcanzables, chicos que nunca voltearían a verme. Si tenía una larga lista de ex amantes y todos opinaban que estaba loca.

La verdad muchos creen que el amor tiene que ver con el físico y no es así porque yo admito que soy bonita y no por vanagloria, simplemente soy bonita. Una chica con lindo cuerpo, cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules cual cielo.

Mi vida no ha sido nada fácil de niña mi padre nos abandonó a mí y a mi madre. Jamás llegue a conocerlo y él jamás me conoció. Crecí sin un padre solo con una madre. Cuando cumplí los 21 años me mude; en una nueva ciudad busque comenzar de nuevo con un trabajo de fotógrafa que se me daba lo bastante bien.

He sufrido tanto en el amor que para llenar aquel vacío termino cada noche en la cama con un chico diferente, no me gusta durar mucho con un chico porque termino enamorándome de ese patán que me uso como diversión en la cama mientras yo me enamoraba Esa fue la última lección que aprendí y por la que aun pago. Me enamore de un chico con el que tenía sexo casualmente, era un chico muy divertido. Cuando le dije que estaba enamorada me confeso que él se iba a casar con otra chica, eso me dejo totalmente rota. Estoy harta de esto pero la verdad es que no hallo la salida, no encuentro a alguien que vea algo más en mí que una simple chica con la cual pasar una buena noche en la cama. Quiero un chico con el cual pueda divertirme y que cuando me toque solo sus caricias me hagan vibrar y olvidarme de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

 **TRAVIS MADDOX**

 _"_ _A un hombre sólo le pido tres cosas: que sea guapo, implacable y estúpido."_

 _-Dorothy Parker_

Viernes por la mañana, tenía un nuevo trabajo fuera de mi estudio de fotografía. Me habían hablado de la Universidad de Eastern para tomarle fotos al campus y hacer promociones sobre la universidad. Me levante temprano y camine por mi silencioso departamento. Mierda, es demasiado silencio, tal vez deba de comprarme un perro para tener algo de compañía en el lugar.

Hice mi rutina de la mañana como siempre; cuando estuve lista salí del departamento y subí y a mi auto. Conduje al campus con tranquilidad mientras en la radio sonaba la canción _"Style"_ de Taylor Swift. Me estacione cerca de la puerta principal de la universidad y en esta ya me esperaba el director de la universidad.

—Señorita Maddox— dijo el director mientras yo me acercaba a él.

—Buenos días—dije con una sonrisa amable y le tendí la mano— Andrea Maddox.

—Sí, es un placer conocerla finalmente en persona, me han hablado bien de su trabajo en la fotografía—Sonreí ampliamente ante su comentario.

—Pues muchas gracias, me gusta tener a mis clientes satisfechos.

—Sí, bueno confiamos en usted para que tome los mejores ángulos de nuestra universidad.

—Tomare fotos de las mejores partes de su universidad.

Detrás de mí se escuchó el rugido de una moto, voltee la mirada hacia donde provenía el rugido bestial de la moto. Mi vista se posó en un chico alto, fornido y cabello corto.

—Señor Maddox—le grito el director al chico y este volteo al instante. Dios mío era un chico muy guapo y lo quería en mi cama justo ahora—No deje su motocicleta en ese lugar por favor—El chico asintió con una sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos marrones se posaron en mí. Sentí como me barrio con la mirada, joder eso me excito demasiado. Mis mejillas se pusieron del color de mi cabello al ver que no dejaba de mirarme y sonreírme. Me guiño el ojo y se marchó—Vándalos—dijo el director negando con la cabeza—Travis Maddox buen estudiante pero no muy disciplinado, es una lástima.

El nombre del chico se repitió en mi mente. Travis Maddox. Había escuchado mucho de él, unas cuantas veces escuche su nombre en el bar pero jamás lo había visto tan… cerca. Mierda, sería difícil mantener mis bragas en su lugar con un chico como él. Nuestro apellido era el mismo pero no éramos parientes. Conocía perfectamente la historia de Travis Maddox y a que se dedicaba, también sabía un poco sobre sus hermanos, pero Travis Maddox era el cotilleo de siempre debido a sus peleas clandestinas.

— ¿Señorita Maddox? —Sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza para apartar la imagen de aquel chico ardiente—Sígame por favor—dijo el director apuntando con su mano la puerta de entrada de la universidad.

El director me hizo un pequeño recorrido por el campus y me señalo las partes en las que desearía tener más énfasis en las fotos. Después de media hora me dejo a mi sola andar por el campus y comenzar a tomar las fotos. Me paseaba por los pasillos, los salones, entre la aglomeración de alumnos entre los cambios de clase y en los patios de la universidad. Anduve por casi todo el campus y no me volví a topar con Travis.

Era la hora del almuerzo de los chicos, decidí también tomar un pequeño descanso. Me senté en unas bancas que estaban afuera de la cafetería. De mi bolsa saque una botella de agua, mi trabajo en la universidad estaba casi terminado. Decidí darle un repaso a las fotos en la cámara; unos cuantos minutos después el olor a cigarro llego a mi nariz. Levante la vista y ahí lo vi parado a unos cuantos pasos de mí. Travis Maddox. Él me sonrío con una típica sonrisa de "niño bonito" y se acercó a mí.

—Hola—dijo con amabilidad—me llamo Travis, Travis Maddox ¿Y tú eres?

—Hola—conteste de igual manera—Soy Andrea Maddox, pero puedes decirme Andy.

—Tú no estudias aquí ¿cierto? —pregunto mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado de la banca y por primera vez me llego el olor de su colonia con el ligero aroma a cigarro. Olía a… él.

—No la verdad es que no, solo vine a tomar fotos y ya tengo lo necesario—dije con una sonrisa.

—Pero no tienes una foto mía, entonces no has terminado—dijo guiñándome el ojo.

—Creo que el aire del campus no te favorece para una foto—dije bromeando y el soltó una carcajada.

—Vamos nena yo favorezco el aire del campus, no el campus a mí—Reí y comencé a guardar todas mis cosas.

—Si quieres puedo hacerte una sesión de fotos solo a ti—me levante cuando termine de guardar mis cosas.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuándo y dónde? —se recargo en la banca y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza. En sus ojos vi esa mirada juguetona y supe que él quería lo mismo que yo.

—Puede ser ahora, si quieres—sonreí y comencé a caminar—sigue mi auto y sabrás donde encontrarme—dije sin voltear a verlo. Salí de ahí y subí a mi auto; arranque el auto y vi que él iba corriendo a su moto. Sonreí traviesamente y conduje rápido a mi apartamento. Sentía que el corazón se me aceleraba y quería salirse de mi pecho.

El camino a mi departamento jamás se me había hecho tan largo. Finalmente llegue y baje, abrí la puerta del departamento y sentí unas manos en mi cintura y escuche como olían mi cabello, me mordí el labio y sentía que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas estaban despiertas y mis hormonas se pusieron a mil.

Abrí la puerta y deje mis cosas a un lado, voltee y ahí estaba Travis detrás de mí cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y se lanzó a devorar mis labios con pasión. Joder, estaba probando los labios de Travis Maddox y estos sabían a gloria misma. Su lengua se abrió paso en mi boca y jugó con mi lengua, mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello mientras dejaba que él me comiera la boca. Las manos de Travis bajaron hasta mi cintura y se metieron debajo de mi blusa. Solté un gemido en sus labios, cuando sus dedos rosaron mi piel desnuda fue como si una corriente eléctrica me recorriera y terminara su camino en mi feminidad. Travis soltó mis labios para deshacerse de mi blusa y cuando esta se encontró en el suelo volvió a devorar mis labios. Joder este chico me estaba enloqueciendo. Las manos de Travis subieron por mi estómago hasta llegar a mis senos, los acaricio con ambas manos sobre la tela de mi sostén y yo soltaba gemidos en su boca. Mis manos bajaron por el pecho de Travis y las metí debajo de su camisa y acaricie su piel tan firme y dura como una roca, joder era increíble cuantos músculos podía tener este chico. Lo aparte de mis labios y le quite la camisa. Travis regreso pero esta vez comenzó a besar mi cuello y mis gemidos comenzaron a ser más sonoros, mis manos se pasearon por su musculosa espalda. Sin saber el momento exacto Travis se deshizo de mi sostén y comenzó a repartir besos en mis senos, mientras acariciaba uno con una mano el otro lo besaba y lo chupaba, la boca de Travis era el mismo paraíso. Cuando hubo terminado con mis senos bajo con besos a mi estómago, se arrodillo frente a mí y se deshizo de mi pantalón y bragas al mismo tiempo. Baje la mirada y tome la cabeza de Travis, acerque su cabeza a mi feminidad y él sonrió traviesamente.

—Ya entendí—dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

Travis tomo mi pierna y la puso en su hombro, sentí como su respiración chocaba cerca de mi feminidad. Lo siguiente que sentí, fue como el paraíso, Travis pasó su lengua por mi feminidad y yo cerré los ojos soltando un ronco gemido. Mierda. La lengua de Travis se paseó por mi feminidad de una forma lenta y tortuosa, por todo mi departamento solo se escuchaban mis gemidos y jadeos. Mis dedos estaban enterrados en el cabello de Travis mientras el exploraba mi feminidad con su lengua, este aumento el ritmo de sus lamidas y sentí como mi feminidad palpitaba anunciándome lo cerca que estaba de un orgasmo.

—Travis…—dije jadeando—me….me voy a correr—le advertí.

—Hazlo nena—me animo a él y me deje ir en un espléndido orgasmo.

Travis me recostó en el sofá, se quitó su pantalón junto con sus boxers liberando su espléndida erección. De su pantalón saco un condón y se lo puso a lo largo de su miembro. Con una rodilla me abrió las piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, se apoyó con los codos y sentí su pecho rosar el mío. Aparto unos mechones rojizos de mi rostro y me volvió a besar, lenta y pausadamente. Sentí como acerco la punta de su miembro a mi feminidad y comenzó a penetrarme lentamente. Solté sus labios y solté un gemido. Poco a poco sentía como el miembro de Travis me llenaba por completo, cerré los ojos y el me dio un corto beso. Pase mis manos por su espalda, cuando Travis me penetro por completo se detuvo un momento, saco su miembro lentamente mientras yo le besaba un hombro. Cuando su miembro estuvo fuera lo volvió a meter pero esta vez de una sola embestida y gemí. Me estuvo embistiendo así por un buen rato, yo no dejaba de gemir su nombre y él gemía junto conmigo. Sentía que otra vez estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo.

—Más rápido Travis—le pedí entre gemidos.

Travis hizo lo que le pedí y aumento la velocidad de las embestidas, elevo un poco mi cintura para para penetrarme con más profundidad. Posó sus labios en mi pezón derecho y jugo un poco con él. Mis caderas se movían al compás de sus embestidas, mis ojos estaban cerrados mientras disfrutaba de aquello y gemía con fuerza.

—Si Travis, así…—dije jadeando y gimiendo, lleve mi mano a su cabeza y acaricie sus cabellos.

Escuchaba los gemidos de Travis a coro con los míos y sentía como mis gemidos lo excitaban, elevo sus labios hacía los míos y los beso con intensidad. Su mano bajo a mi feminidad y acaricio mi clítoris sin detener sus embestidas. Joder el clítoris era mi punto más sensible, entre besos gemía y me retorcía de placer, pase mis manos por la espalda de Travis y alce un poco más las caderas.

—Tra….Travis me voy a…correr—le volví a decir mientras sentí un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo.

—Córrete para mi nena—su voz era ronca a causa de la excitación, aumento los movimientos de su mano y las embestidas también.

Sentía mi feminidad palpitar con fuerza, gemí en su oído.

— ¡Travis!—me arquee y con un gemido potente me corrí cayendo exhausta en el sofá.

Travis me embistió unas cuantas veces más y sentí como se corría dentro del preservativo.

— ¡Joder Andy! —gimió, apretó los ojos y con la poca energía que le quedaba se quedó suspendido tratando de no caer sobre mi esperando que su respiración se regularizara.

Por todos los cielos, Travis Maddox dejaría caer mis bragas cuando sea por una sesión de sexo como esta, jamás en mis 24 años de vida había conocido a un chico como este. Nuestros cuerpos estaban ligeramente brillosos por el sudor, mi respiración agitada chocaba contra de la Travis; decidí hacerme a un lado en el sofá para darle espacio para descansar un momento.

—Descansa un rato—le dije y palmee el lugar a mi lado del sofá. El negó con la cabeza y se levantó, debo decir que aquello me hirió un poco.

—Estoy bien nena, debo irme—busco su ropa por el suelo de mi departamento y comenzó a vestirse. Me senté en el sofá y lo mire.

— ¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, debo regresar al Campus.

Hice una mueca esperando que él no la viera.

—Está bien, anda—lo anime.

Frunció el ceño y se acercó a mí, se sentó junto a mí, lo voltee a ver y el acuno mi rostro en sus manos.

—Estuviste increíble— acaricio mi mejilla con su pulgar y me beso con suavidad. Sonreí levemente ante sus palabras y su beso.

—Tú no te quedas atrás, me fascino todo—dije y sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo— gracias.

—Me gustaría decirte que esto se repetiría pero he decidido cambiar—sonrío—pero puedes contar conmigo como un amigo nena.

Genial ser amiga de Travis Maddox, él chico que te quieres ligar pero no puedes porque es tu amigo y solo lo vez así. El ligue imposible. Joder, lamentablemente él había decidido cambiar, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? O ¿Por quién? Suspire.

—Bien, claro, no importa—dije restándole importancia.

—Gracias por entender—sonrió y beso mi mejilla. Yo solamente sonreí un poco sin mostrar los dientes— ¿Qué te sucede? —dijo mirándome confundido. Baje la mirada y negué con la cabeza.

—Nada es solo que…—suspire. Joder, solo por un momento me había sentido bien olvidando todo lo que aquel mal nacido me había hecho—me va de la mierda—confesé— y por un momento quería olvidarlo.

Travis coloco su pulgar debajo de mi mentón y levanto mi cara mirándome a los ojos.

— ¿Y crees que teniendo sexo con cualquiera eso mejorara? —Mierda, Travis Maddox había dado en el clavo, joder el chico que se tiraba a todas las chicas del campus ¿me estaba diciendo estas palabras? Estaba como para no creerse. Lo mire conteniendo las lágrimas.

—No, pero puedo olvidarlo aunque sea un momento.

—Andy, te comprendo estoy en una situación parecida a la tuya pero decidí cambiar puedes hacerlo tú también—murmuro viendo a mis ojos.

Cerré los ojos intentando que mis lágrimas no se escaparan pero falle. Mierda las palabras de Travis me había llegado, ningún hombre con el que me hubiera acostado me dijo esas palabras antes, eso hizo que me dieran ganas de abrirle mi corazón y decirle lo que me he tragado por años.

— ¿Cambiar qué? —Pregunte molesta—Cambiar no mejorara nada, yo no soy lo que tu vez...yo era diferente...la cara de la inocencia...hasta que alguien me rompió y me lastimo.

Él suspiro de frustración al ver mi rostro.

—Tú puedes volver a ser feliz Andy, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

—Y por más que la busco me mandan a la mierda—me tape la cara y me solté a llorar en silencio.

Sentí la mirada de Travis sobre mí pero él guardaba silencio y después se levantó. Lo sabía se iba a ir dejándome así.

—Vamos—Dijo Travis, levante el rostro y vi que me miraba.

— ¿A dónde? —le pregunte confundida viéndolo con lágrimas en los ojos aun.

—A donde quieras, a demostrarte que puedes ser feliz aunque aún no llegue el indicado—me dio una sonrisa a medias.

Me levante y comencé a buscar mi ropa.

—No, de verdad gracias pero…. Yo…. Ammm… prefiero que me atropelle un camión—dije sin verlo mientras me ponía mi ropa interior. Travis me miro mientras enarcaba una ceja.

—Andy saldrás conmigo por tu voluntad o puedo recurrir a otros métodos—dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Termine de ponerme mi ropa y reí ante las palabras de Travis.

— ¿Me llevaras a la fuerza? No lo creo—dije poniendo mis manos en mis caderas.

—Bueno—se encogió de hombros y camino hasta mí. Al verlo acercarse tan peligrosamente mi sonrisa se esfumo, me cargo colocándome sobre su hombros y se rio—Tú te lo buscaste linda—dijo y me agarro con fuerza mientras caminaba a la salida de mi departamento.

— ¡Oye tú! —Comencé a patalear y a golpearle la espalda pero joder no creía hacerle ni cosquillas— ¡Bájame!

—Déjame pensarlo—rio mientras salió de mi apartamento, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su moto. Me bajo cuando estábamos a un lado de la dichosa moto— Listo linda—dijo mientras me pasaba el casco.

Lo mire con el ceño fruncido fingiendo molestia cuando en verdad estaba muy divertida y encantada con él.

—Eres imposible Maddox—Me puse el casco molesta— Te puedo denunciar por secuestro ¿Sabes?

—Oh vamos Andy, no te molestes conmigo—junto sus manos mientras hacia un puchero. La verdad aquel puchero fue demasiado encantador y me provocaba besarle de nuevo esos labios. Me mordí el labio intentando contener una sonrisa tonta.

—Está bien, tu ganas—le golpee el brazo—pero esta es la última vez que me cargas así—Reí.

—Solo lo hice porque no querías acompañar a este triste y solo chico a dar un paseo—Rio, se subió a la moto y me volteo a ver—Vamos sube a la moto.

—Triste y solo, si como no—dije entre risas y me subí a la moto— ¿A dónde iremos Travis?

—Al menos te causo gracia—volteo a verme y me guiño el ojo— En realidad no lo sé ¿Alguna idea?

— ¿Te parece si vamos a comer pizza? ¿O te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo? —reí. Él volteo a verme y frunció el ceño.

—No repitas eso, jamás me avergonzaría de ti, abrázate de mí—dijo viendo hacia el frente.

Ese día mi vida dio un giro de 180°, había dejado a Travis Maddox entrar a mi vida, de alguna manera sentía que él me estaba rescatando, sentía un cambio brotar en mi interior y brotar en mi corazón. Travis "Perro Loco" Maddox él chico que solía jugar con las chicas me estaba rescatando a mí de las sombras de la soledad y la tristeza y estaría eternamente agradecida con él por eso.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2**

 **MEJORES AMIGOS**

 _"_ _Entre un hombre y una mujer no hay amistad posible. Hay amor, odio, pasión, pero no amistad"_

 _-Oscar Wilde_

El viaje a la pizzería fue un tanto interesante. Ir abrazada de la cintura de Travis Maddox, mi cabeza recargada en su espalda cubriéndome del aire, mientras mi nariz rosaba ligeramente su espalda y yo respiraba aquel embriagador perfume con ese ligero aroma a cigarro que le daba su toque "Travis Maddox". Sentía mi corazón latirme a mil pero no sabía si era por mi acompañante masculino o porque sentía que podía morir en cualquier segundo subida en aquella bestia de metal.

Al llegar al lugar Travis detuvo la moto pero yo seguía aferrada a su cintura, mi cabeza en su espalda y los ojos cerrados. ¿En qué momento cerré los ojos?

—Listo nena—dijo Travis.

Libere a su cintura de mi agarre poco a poco y me baje de la moto, me desabroche el casco, me lo quite y se lo entregue en sus manos.

—Gracias—le dije con una sonrisa—aun que siento que casi me muero—bromee mientras me acomodaba mi cabello rojizo con los dedos.

—Oye, debes confiar en mí, soy un experto en la moto—dijo entre risas y se bajo de la moto. Dejo el casco en la moto y tomo mi mano, sentí un hormigueo que me recorrió la mano y todo el brazo, terminando en mi columna.

—Confió en ti, pero no me creo eso de experto en la moto—le dije riendo. Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta el local. Desde afuera me llegaba el exquisito aroma de pizza recién horneada.

—Lo soy Andy—abrió la puerta del local dejándome pasar primero.

Mire a Travis con una sonrisa y pase primero. Lo primero que pude notar del lugar aparte del delicioso olor a pizza fue que estaba algo lleno. Voltee a ver a Travis que entro detrás de mí.

— ¿Cómo conseguiremos mesa? —pregunte. Travis torció los labios al ver la cantidad de gente.

—Podríamos pedirla y comerla en el parque ¿te parece la idea?

Reí y considere la idea fantaseando de tener un picnic con Travis Maddox. En eso mi vista se enfoco en una mesera que servía los refrescos en un mesa y estaba volteando a vernos a ver de reojo; sonreí al notar que le había echado el ojo a mi acompañante.

—Me gusta mucho esa idea pero me gustaría más ver como usas tus encantos para conseguir la mesa con aquella mesera que ya vi que te hecho el ojo—dije riendo levemente.

— ¿Esto es un tipo de prueba o qué? —enarco su ceja y negó riendo y yo reí con él.

—Para nada solo quería divertirme un poco pero bueno, anda ve y pide la pizza y vayamos a comerla al parque por que Travis Maddox ha perdido el encanto—me mordí el labio conteniendo una risa.

—Oh Andy —Sacudió la cabeza en negación y se encaminó hacia donde estaba la mesera, le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta y habló con ella unos minutos, reía con facilidad a lo que decía ella aunque en realidad se le notaba como él estaba aburrido y después la mesara le entrego un papel con su número telefónico; besó su mejilla y regresó conmigo— Me la pagaras nena —Coloco el papel en mi mano y camino hacia la mesa que había desocupado la chica.

No pude evitar contener una carcajada al ver toda esa escena.

—Ya, lo siento pero eso ha estado bueno, estas chicas se derriten más fácil que la mantequilla, en fin te lo pagare cuando quieras, si quieres ahora, yo pago la cena—sonreí.

—Olvídalo, tú no pagaras nada, ya veremos qué haces para pagarlo—río y me jalo la silla para que me sentara. Aquello me hizo recordar la frase: "no juzgues a un libro por su portada" Travis Maddox se portaba como un verdadero caballero.

Me senté y sonreí agradeciéndole por haber movido la silla.

—Anda machote deja que pague la cena—insistí.

—No pagaras—río y beso mi frente. Se sentó frente a mi mientras ambos esperábamos a la mesera—Bien Andy me agradas demasiado por lo que te tengo una pregunta—sonrío y yo sonreí con confusión — ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi mejor amiga? —subió y bajo ambas cejas.

Sonreí ante aquella pregunta, que alguien te pregunte formalmente que si quieres ser su mejor amigo es algo muy tierno, nadie jamás había hecho eso conmigo. Ser mejor amiga de Travis Maddox ¡Vaya! ¿Cuántas o cuantos tenía ese privilegio? Entrar al mundo de este chico no debía ser fácil y ahí estaba él, abriéndome la puerta de su vida esperando que yo hiciera lo mismo con él. Estaba segura de mi respuesta… no sabía lo que aquella simple respuesta traería como consecuencia mi vida…

—También me agradas Maddox—le dije sonriendo—y si quiero ser tu amiga—fugazmente a mi mente vino el recuerdo de lo que paso entre nosotros hace unas horas—aun que nunca olvidaras que te tiraste a tu mejor amiga—dije entre risas y Travis soltó una carcajada.

—Y tu no olvidaras que tu mejor amigo te dio los mejores orgasmos de tu vida—chasqueo la lengua.

— ¡Joder! —exclame y me solté a reír— Me la mataste—dije aun entre risas— ¿Y qué? ¿Tú no disfrutaste? —Travis rio fuerte por mi comentario.

—Rojita nunca dije que no lo haya disfrutado, estuviste excelente si es lo que quieres saber—se mordió el labio y soltó otra carcajada.

—Anda ya, cierra la boca—dije dándole un leve golpe en el brazo—dijiste mejores amigos, nunca dijiste que con derechos—reí— ¿De qué vas a querer la pizza? —pregunte cambiando de tema rápidamente.

Era algo incomodo estar hablando de esto con él ya que… mierda, de solo recordarme como me había tenido en mi departamento y como me hizo alcanzar el mismísimo cielo sentía como la temperatura subía en mi cuerpo.

—Tú te lo pierdes—dijo bromeando—Tú decide, tú querías la pizza—dijo mientras le hace señales a una mesera.

—Me gusta con todos los ingredientes, si no te gusta alguno se lo quitas y ya—reí y vi que la mesera ya estaba a nuestro lado.

—Por mi está bien—contesto Travis y volteo a ver a la mesera—Lo que la hermosa dijo y dos refrescos—sonreí por las palabras de Travis. En eso se escucho un sonido y de su pantalón Travis saco su celular y comenzó a teclear un mensaje—discúlpame un momento, es Bella —dijo con una sonrisa, mire a Travis con atención y… mierda, conocía esa sonrisa en los hombres, es por alguna chica en especial. Travis termino y guardo su celular.

—Y bien—le dije viendo mientras juntaba mis manos sobre la mesa— ¿me vas a contar quien es Bella? —Travis volvió a sonreír ampliamente cuando le mencione el nombre.

—Bella es la chica por la que decidí cambiar, aun no le pido ser mi novia pero pronto lo hare—soltó un suspiro. Recargue el codo en la mesa y mi cabeza en mi mano.

—Mira nada mas la sonrisa que has puesto—le dije mientras veía esa sonrisa que derrite y esos hermosos ojos marrones—pues espero que te haga muy feliz, si no lo hace le pateare el trasero.

—Te lo aseguro que lo haré, te la presentare cuando venga—rio y yo sonreí.

—Solo que por favor nada de arrumacos.

—No prometo nada—dijo Travis guiñándome el ojo. La mesera trajo el pedido y lo coloco sobre la mesa—A comer rojita—tomo una rebanada y le dio una mordida. Tome igual una rebana y la puse sobre mi plato quitándole unas cuantas cosas y le di una mordida.

—Vamos Travis, será raro que le metas mano frente a mí.

—Bien, prometo no hacerlo—Rodeo los ojos y se río.

Aquel fue un buen día. Travis Maddox y yo nos hicimos mejores amigos. Sentí como vida estaba dando un giro de 180° y ese giro lo había dado este chico de dulce sonrisa y cálidos ojos marrones. Jamás me imagine que mi follada de una noche se volvería mi mejor amigo, pero este chico no solo era tatuajes y rudeza; eso solo era una parte de él, el exterior que todos veía pero a mí me estaba dando la oportunidad que pocos tenían. Conocer el interior del corazón de Travis Maddox. Mi mejor amigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3**

 **PASADO**

 _El pasado siempre está presente._

 _-Maurice Maeterlinck._

Conocer a Bella no fue tan malo como había pensando. Creí que me entrarían alguna clase de celos locos sobre Travis. Creí que sentiría algún resentimiento contra Bella pero la verdad era que no. Pobrecita tengo que admitir que yo la espante primero, iba con la espada desenvainada.

 _—_ _Rojita te presento a Bella, mi novia—dijo Travis mientras posaba su mano sobre la cintura de una chica de complexión delgada y cabello castaño—Bella ella es Andy—me miro con una sonrisa y sentí que el corazón me dio un vuelco—mi mejor amiga._

 _—_ _Un placer—dijo Bella y estiro la mano hacia mí, le sonreí y estreche su mano con amabilidad._

 _—_ _Mucho gusto, es bueno conocer al fin a quien trae loco a mi mejor amigo—sonreí y Bella se sonrojo levemente—te lo voy a encargar mucho Bella, él es—voltee a ver a Travis—lo más importante que tengo, pero…—mi mirada regreso a Bella—si le haces daño… ¿sabes dónde está tu cabeza y donde queda tu culo? Bueno pues serán muy buenos amigos si lastimas a mí amigo._

 _Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida._

 _—_ _Yo ammm… ¿está bien? —al ver la cara de Bella sentí vergüenza de mis palabras, tal vez fueron algo toscas como para ser una "primera impresión"._

 _—_ _No te creas—sonreí para quitarle la seriedad a mis anteriores palabras—Ven aquí—tome a Bella entre mis brazos y la abrace. En aquel momento jure llevarme bien con Bella y no por mí, sino por Travis._

La verdad es que con el pasar de lo días Bella y yo nos hicimos buenas amigas, se podría decir que era como mi mejor amiga pero bueno nuestra relación apenas iba avanzando; en cambio mi relación de amistad con Travis era cada vez más fuerte. Había algo que nos unía a Travis y a mí. Tal vez era ese hilo de la amistad que une a los mejores amigos por siempre. No, el hilo rojo no era. El hilo rojo es solo para las personas enamoradas. Además, Travis y yo no estábamos enamorados.  
Todo en mi vida parecía ir de maravilla, tenía un mejor amigo al cual todos le temían y ahora los chicos la pensaban dos veces antes de meterse conmigo. He de admitir que aquello me espanto algunos prospectos para acostarme con ellos. El instinto sobreprotector de Travis me arruinaba unas cuantas noches de placer pero no me importaba, solo veía esos ojos marrones y esa sonrisa angelical y sabía de dejar mil noches de placer solo por tenerlo feliz. Además, él lo hacía por mi bien. Solo había una cosa sobre la cual Travis no podía protegerme y eso era… mi pasado.

A veces creemos que el pasado queda atrás pero muchas otras veces… el pasado vuelve a tocar tu puerta para recordarte que debes ser miserable y que no mereces ser feliz.

Me levante temprano, me puse mi ropa deportiva y mis zapatillas para correr. Salí de la casa y me puse a correr unas cuantas vueltas en el parque que estaba cerca de mi casa. Conecte los audífonos de mi iPod, me puse los auriculares. Pulse el botón de reproducción automática. Comencé a trotar al instante en que _Sex on fire_ de Kings of leon sonaba en mis auriculares. Trotaba alrededor del pequeño parque. Trate de no pensar en nada más solo en trotar y en la música que sonaba en mis oídos. Me detuve un momento cerca de un árbol para estirarme un poco antes de comenzar a correr. Estaba estirando los brazos cuando lo vi. El corazón se me detuvo. Ahí estaba el último chico que me rompió el corazón. Él que se estuvo acostando conmigo mientras conquistaba a otra y yo como tonta me enamora de él. El último chico con el que estuve antes de Travis. Voltee a ver a otro lado antes que él me viera. Maldita sea, mi casa estaba en dirección hacia donde se encontraba él. Tal vez si pasaba corriendo lo suficientemente rápido él no me vería. Tome mucho aire y lo solté en un gran suspiro. Me puse mis audífonos a todo volumen, no importaba si me quedaba sorda, me eche a correr lo más rápido que me dieron mis piernas. Baje la mirada al suelo para no mirarlo y que se le fuera más difícil reconocerme. Pase corriendo por el tramo de camino donde lo había visto. Lo siguiente que paso fue demasiado rápido, alguien me tomo del brazo y mi trasero casi se estampa contra el suelo si no es porque me sujetaron de la cintura. Alce la mirada y sentí como el color huía de mi rostro. Era él… él me había detenido. Veía que sus labios se estaban moviendo. Me quite lo audífonos y fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte confundida.

—Hola Andy—dijo con la mirada apenada y se rasco la nuca.

—Hola Teo—dije tratando de parecer lo más calmada y normal.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien—suspiro—en lo que cabe ¿y tú?

—No me quejo—bajo la mirada y yo voltee a ver a otro lado. El silencio era incomodo, estaba a punto de marcharme cuando él comenzó a hablar de nuevo—lamento lo que paso yo… no quería lastimarte.

— ¿Si? ¿Pues qué crees? Noticia de última hora… lo hiciste.

Él hizo una mueca y después frunció el ceño.

—Te advertí que no te enamoraras de mí.

— Demasiado tarde y además me dijiste que por que eras malo y peligroso ¡pero el único motivo era por que tenías a otra!

—Oh vamos no empieces de nuevo con eso—frunció el ceño— pero no fue mi culpa que te enamoraras de mi—rodee los ojos ante las palabras de Teo.

—Al menos pudiste haberte dejado de acostar conmigo—dije molesta y él de miro y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla. Me quede quieta ante aquella dulce caricia.

—No sé, solo…no podía… es que…—cerro los ojos y lo siguiente que paso no me lo esperaba ni siquiera lo había imaginado.

Teo me beso. Al principio estaba muy sorprendida por lo que había pasado pero aun lo seguía queriendo. Me aferre a su camisa y lo bese. Aquel beso que había comenzado de una manera tranquila se torno pasional y desesperado. Necesitaba a Teo, necesitaba con desesperación que me reclamara como suya en cuerpo y alma.

Lo siguiente que supe es que estábamos en mi cama haciéndolo como antes. Nuestros se balanceaban en esa danza erótica que tanto nos gustaba. Terminamos exhaustos en mi cama. Estaba acostada en su pecho y se lo acariciaba lentamente. Ambos guardamos silencio por un momento.

— Aun te quiero—le dije en un susurro.

—También te quiero—murmuro y beso mi frente. No podía creerme las palabras que me estaba diciendo alce la mirada y lo vi esperanzada—pero no puede haber un nosotros.

Se levanto de la cama y yo me senté cubriéndome con la sabana.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—No puede, esta es la última vez que nos veremos—me dijo mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

— ¿No te quedaras?

—No puedo tengo que ver a Sandy—se puso la chamarra y me dejo su camisa blanca—quédatela siempre me gusto como se te veía más a ti—me beso en los labios y salió de mi casa.

Me quede un momento ahí meditando en lo que acababa de pasar. Él me beso y nos acostamos pero decidió irse con su novia. ¿Qué era yo? ¿Su maldito juguete? Me acosté lentamente en la cama y me puse en posición fetal. Apreté con fuerza mis piernas a mi pecho para intentar disminuir es vacio que Teo me había dejado en el corazón pero no sirvió. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas y me deshice en lágrimas. Me utilizó, me volvió a utilizar y yo como estúpida me deje. Me tape la cara mientras me deshacía en llanto. Me sentía tan sola y vacía y justo cuando estaba dejándome hundir por la depresión recordé a Travis. Me limpie las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano, tome mi celular mientras aun sollozaba. Le escribí un mensaje de texto a Travis.

 _"_ _Te necesito. Es urgente."_

Pulse la tecla para enviar el mensaje. A los segundos de haberlo enviado me contesto.

 _"_ _Dame dos minutos."_

Me levante de la cama, me puse mis bragas y mi sostén. Busque algo cómodo en mi armario. Me peine el cabello y me hice un moño. El rugido de una moto se dejo oir. Travis había llegado. Salí de mi habitación y le abrí la puerta. Tan solo al verlo ahí parado me lance a sus brazos y lo abrace con fuerza llorando. Él envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos y después me aparto para verme con preocupación.

—Rojita ¿Qué sucede?

—Pura mierda—baje la mirada conteniendo las lágrimas.

— ¿Quién hizo llorar tanto a mi nena? —Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y lo alzo para que lo viera a los ojos.

—Un tal Teo—mi labio inferior me temblaba.

—Vamos linda, se que puedes decirme como encontrarlo—me abrazo.

—De nada serviría—escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Travis—él está enamorado de otra.

— ¿Crees que alguien que te hace llorar no merece unas cuantas palabras de Travis? —sentí que había dejado de abrazarme y vi que sus manos estaban hechas puño. Apretaba con fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Tome los puños de Travis y los acaricie.

— ¿Pero de que serviría? Yo me lo busque, él me dijo que amaba a otra y yo de estúpida me ilusione creyendo que se podía enamorar de mí.

—Andy eres una chica estupenda, mereces a alguien mejor nena, él no te merece—suspiro con frustración. Me volví a recargar en el pecho de Travis.

—No quiero volver a saber nada del amor, todo eso es una mierda.

—El amor no es una mierda, aquí el idiota es él—acaricio mi cabeza con ternura—vamos nena, quiero a mi rojita feliz—dijo en un susurro. Alce la mirada y sonreí levemente sin mostrar mis dientes.

—Me duele más que nada porque creí que se podría enamorar, fui una estúpida, debí haberme ido cuando pude.

—Te prometo que esto pasara pequeña pero tú debes alejarte de él y prométeme que lo harás y no te refugiaras teniendo sexo con cualquiera—apretó los labios y en sus ojos vi que estaba hablando sincera y seriamente. Me tape la cara. Mierda, Travis no sabía a lo que verdaderamente estaba renunciando, estaba dejando lo único que me daba consuelo, lo único que tenía para no sentirme tan sola. Me destape la cara y mis ojos azules se toparon con sus ojos marrones y supe que no estaba sola y que si Travis estaba a mi lado no iba a volver a necesitar más el sexo como un refugio.

—Ya, está bien. Nada de sexo y me alejare de él. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Traes la carta de inscripción al convento? —bromee.

—Oye Andy no estoy jugando, hablo enserio. No quiero que nadie más te haga daño—Frunció el ceño.

El futuro es tan impredecible y Travis no sabía que esas palabras serían pesadas más adelante.

—Ya, está bien Travis. También hablo en serio, no quiero nada con nadie más de hecho creo que serás él único hombre con él que hable—suspire.

Grave error. Consejo: Cuando estén lastimados no se cierren, ábranse y conozcan nuevas personas. Después pueden pagar las consecuencias como yo por solo enfocarse en solo una persona.

—Mi rojita—hizo una mueca—te haría bien hablar con Bella, no soy muy bueno para aconsejar y mucho menos cuando antes de conocerla fui un idiota con la chicas—rasco su nuca—pero si ese idiota se te vuelve acercar habrá problemas.

Abrace a Travis con fuerza.

—Te quiero Travis, sin ti ya me habría derrumbado eres mi mejor amigo de verdad, no sé qué haría si no estuvieras aquí ahora.

—Bueno, tú eres la única chica que me soporta y no me detesta y Bella claro—rió y me abrazo con fuerza mientras yo reía.

—Travis, me asfixias—bromee fingiendo estar ahogándome—suéltame machote me vas a romper un hueso—Travis me soltó de inmediato.

— ¿Estás bien? —Me miro con preocupación—lo siento rojita—frunció el ceño. Reí y le pegue en el brazo.

—Estoy bien. Ni siquiera el gran Travis Maddox me romperá un hueso—me reí. Tal vez Travis no podría romperme nunca ningún hueso, no porque no pudiera si no porque me quería, pero habría una sola cosa que si iba a poder romper, a pesar de lo mucho que me quisiera y eso era… mi corazón.

—Eres una boba—rió y me abrazo por los hombros—al menos ahora ríes, eso está mejor.

— ¿Sabes que me daría más risa?

—No lo sé, dime que lograría hacerlo—sonrió a medias y me miro.

—Verte cocinar—sonreí.

—Olvídalo, eso nunca—hizo una mueca y yo le hice un puchero.

—Ándale no seas malo.

—Pues cocinare unos sándwiches esos me quedan exquisitos—soltó una carcajada mientras yo me tiraba en el sillón doblándome de la risa.

Con Travis a mi lado podía sentir que todo mi pasado quedaba enterrado y nunca volvería a salir. Travis… mi mejor amigo, él chico que me salvo de la perdición. Todo es tan perfecto entre nosotros, nuestra amistad. Él estaba para apoyarme y yo estaba para apoyarlo; pero la vida da muchas vueltas, un día, estas arriba y al otro, estas abajo. Las cosas cambian. Las personas cambian.

¿Quién iba a decir que al chico que no le gustaba verme llorar, iba a causarme las lágrimas más dolorosas?

¿Quién diría que el chico que me consolaba, cada vez que me rompían el corazón, pasaría a ser de la larga lista de chicos que me han roto el corazón?

Aquel que no quería que nadie más me dañara, fue el que más daño me causo.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 4**

 **SOBRENOMBRES**

 _"No busques al amigo para matar las horas, sino búscale con horas para vivir."_

 _-Gibran, Ghali._

—Andy… odio verte así—dijo Travis al entrar a mi casa y verme que estaba hecha un ovillo en el sofá y traía puesto mi pijama.

Los días habían pasado y yo seguía dolida por lo que paso con Teo. Además tuve una fea recaída al verlo paseándose en el parque que esta por mi casa con su nueva novia. Pase las noches preguntándome ¿que tenía ella que yo no? ¿Por qué no puedo ser como ella? Pase un largo tiempo viéndome en el espejo y no por vanidad, solo contemplaba mis rasgos, mis ojos, mi cabello, mi cuerpo. ¿Y si tal vez no soy tan bonita como pensaba? Sé que la belleza no lo es todo pero tampoco soy una retrasada. ¿Y si jamás llego a ser suficiente para alguien?

Travis llego después de que me mandara un mensaje para salir a comer pizza. Le dije que me sentía mal. No tuve que darle más explicaciones a los cinco minutos se presento a mi puerta y vio el desastre que estaba hecho.

—Ya Trav—lo mire—ya se me pasara.

—Es estúpido aferrarte a alguien que no te quiere—me miro con seriedad. La gente dice que: debemos tener cuidado con nuestras palabras, por que un día se nos regresaran o nos las tendremos que tragar.

Yo voltee a ver a otro lado.

—No me estoy aferrando, es solo que ahora solo estoy dolida, creí que tenía una oportunidad y resulto que no—intento contener las lágrimas.

—Obviamente estas dolida, pero él se está perdiendo a la mejor chica que pudiera tener, eres hermosa tu no debes sufrir por ninguno, ellos deberían rogarte por una oportunidad—ahora me doy cuenta de que… es una lección que nunca aprendí. Voltee a ver a Travis e intente sonreír.

—Ay Trav—me limpie con el dorso de mi mano, una lágrima que comenzaba a resbalarse por mi mejilla— ¿Qué haría si no estuvieras aquí?

—Andy, si veo una lágrima o una publicación más hacia él, me enojare enserio—me abrazo con fuerza y yo correspondí su abrazo—te quiero y sé que estas mal pero sé que él no lo vale, yo fui como él, dañé a chicas como tú y no me importo, pero llegara quien te ame.

Lo único que pienso ahora al recordar eso es: como da vueltas la vida.

—Está bien Trav, lo prometo, pero eso sí, ya no quiero dejar entrar a nadie más a mi vida.

—Eso lo dirá el tiempo, hermosa, ahora quiero ver sonreír a mi dolor de culo—el rio y beso mi frente.

—Te pateare el culo si me sigues diciendo así—reí y le mordí el brazo.

—Cálmate— soltó una carcajada y me aplasto la nariz—deja de decirme feo y puede que lo haga… dolor de culo—dijo en tono de burla. Le saque la lengua y me sobe la nariz.

—Casi me la rompes tonto. ¿Y cómo quieres que te diga ahora? ¿Oh gran guapísimo maestro de la moto Maddox? —reí.

—Que exagerada—dijo riendo un poco—Oye ahora que lo dices, eso suena bastante bien—enarco una ceja mirándome y yo solté una carcajada.

— ¿Y luego qué? ¿Oh grandísimo dios del sexo Maddox? —me mordí el labio para contener la risa.

—Bueno, creo que en eso sabes que es verdad—enarco ambas cejas y yo reí.

—Oh vamos Travis, no creerás que eres el primero con el que me he acostado.

—Jamás dije eso, pero soy un dios del sexo—rió y me abrazó.

—Ah sí claro—dije con sarcasmo y lo mire riéndome.

—Basta de esta plática—rodeo los ojos—ahora deberías cocinar algo, tengo hambre—hizo un puchero. Me reí de su puchero y me levante.

— ¿Así te cobraras lo de la mesera? —reí mientras caminaba a la cocina.

—No lo recordaba pero gracias por hacerlo—me guiño un ojo antes de que yo entrara en la cocina y se sentó en mi sofá— y espero que sepa bien.

Ligeramente ofendida por su comentario, regrese de la cocina y le di un zape. Salí corriendo y riendo de regreso a la cocina para que no pudiera defenderse. Lo escuche reírse en la sala y que encendía la televisión.

En la cocina me puse a trabajar y ver qué podía hacerle de comer a Travis. No sabía porque pero sentí la necesidad de impresionarlo. Abrí el congelador buscando e intentando pensar en algo para hacerle.

— ¡dios del sexo! —le grite desde la cocina.

— ¿Qué pasa rojita? —me grito desde la sala.

— ¿Te gusta el pollo? —volví a gritarle desde la cocina mientras sacaba cosas del refrigerador y unas cuantas vasijas.

—Cualquier cosa comestible me gusta—Escuche pasos y vi a Travis entrar en la cocina, se recargo en la pared para verme cocinar, le sonreí y seguí con lo mío.

— ¡Esta bien! —Me puse un delantal, tome mi iPod y me puse mis audífonos, pulse el botón para que comenzara a reproducirse la música aleatoriamente. De fondo comenzó a sonar _Beast of burden_ de The Rolling Stones. Bailaba meneando las caderas y cantaba mientras cocinaba.

Después de la comida regresamos a la sala y nos recostamos en el sofá.

— ¿Cómo se siente ahora la mejora más fea del mundo? —pregunto Travis cuando estábamos en total silencio. La verdad estaba relajada y feliz.

—No sé de quién hablas—dije con una sonrisa—porque yo soy la más hermosa caraculo.

— ¿Caraculo? Tú lo serás Andy—dijo enseñándome sus dos dedos medios.

—No—dije con una sonrisa—yo soy el grano y tú eres el culo—Travis se acerco a mí, miro de rostro de cerca y luego sonrió.

—Definitivamente tú tienes más cara de culo que yo—le puse mi dedo medio frente a su cara.

—Pues este, va a ir a parar a tu culo si no me dejas. —le dije y él soltó una carcajada.

—Eso nunca pasara muñeca.

—Si sigues jodiendo eso pasara.

—Lo único que pasara es que te cargare y te llevare a la regadera a darte una buena ducha con agua fría, que por cierto te hace mucha falta—sonrío con satisfacción y yo lo mire sorprendida.

— ¿Me estás diciendo sucia? Si tú me haces eso ¡te juro que te meto el dedo por el culo!

—Hueles un poco mal, solo es eso—soltó una carcajada y yo le di una leve cachetada para quitarle esa risa burlona.

—Pues que no se te olvide, que te cogiste a la que huele mal.

—Es broma nena—acaricio su mejilla y me abrazo. Le correspondí el abrazo.

— ¿No te pegue fuerte? —acaricie su mejilla.

—No linda—beso mi frente.

Así era mi amistad con Travis. Podíamos ser tiernos, golpearnos, molestarnos, decirnos mil maldiciones. La verdad es que Travis es el mejor amigo que toda chica quisiera tener. Lamentablemente no es el tipo de amigo que puedes dejar en la _friendzone_. Él era el tipo de amigos que te dejan a ti en la _friendzone_.

Esa sería una lección que aprendería por las malas.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 5**

 **BOLOS**

 _Todos los problemas tienen la misma raíz: el miedo, que desaparece gracias al amor; pero el amor nos da miedo._

 _-Anónimo._

—Buenos días, feo—sonrío y beso la mejilla de Travis.

—Buenos días, hermosa—sonrió y me abrazo.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste guapo? —me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Era temprano en la mañana, Travis había llegado a mi casa, esto es algo normal entre nosotros. Él pasaba mucho tiempo en mi casa, la única razón por la que no amanecía conmigo era porque tenía su propia casa.

—Creo que un poco más guapo y sexy que ayer—él rió.

—Oh vamos—rodee los ojos.

— ¿Y tú rojita?

—Pues dentro de lo que cabe estoy bien, tengo salud.

—Y un amigo que te adora, que daría lo que fuera por verte feliz—me guiño el ojo. Yo sonreí y lo volví a abrazar.

—Gracias Travis, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Las palabras de Travis me conmovían mucho. ¿Quién diría que él chico que entro por mi puerta, con las intenciones de follarme, se volvería mi mejor amigo? ¿Quién diría que todo esto podía cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

Travis beso mi frente.

—Y yo que haría sin ti cara de culo— le pegue en el brazo a Travis al oir que me llamo "cara de culo"

—Anda eh, y luego dices que soy yo la que empiezo.

—Ya, ya—rió—lo siento hermosa.

Sonreí negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres desayunar o ya desayunaste?

—Tengo hambre, definitivamente quiero desayunar—torció lo labios.

—Está bien, hare el desayuno—me encamine a la cocina—te hablo cuando esté listo, tú ponte cómodo.

—Gracias nena.

En la cocina me dispuse a hacer el desayuno. Siempre me encantaba cocinar escuchando música, tome mi iPod y me puse los auriculares, entre a mi lista de reproducción y pulse el botón de aleatorio. Comencé a preparar masa para hot cakes al ritmo de _Maps_ de Maroon 5. Comencé a cocinar los hot cakes y decidí que era momento de hablarle a Travis.

— ¡TRAVIS! —grite quitándome un audífono de mi oído.

— ¡¿Qué pasa Andy?! —grito Travis de mal humor.

—Tranquilo machote, ya está el desayuno—dije mientras le daba vuelta a un hot cake.

—Lo siento—dijo Travis cuando llego a la cocina—pero me has dado un susto tonta.

—Lo siento—dije con una sonrisa—a la otra te grito caraculo—puse un plato de huevos con tocino en la mesa— ¿Cuántos hot cakes vas a querer?

—Cállate tonta— golpeo mi trasero y se sentó—solo 2 nena.

—Oye deja de golpear mi trasero—reí y serví dos hot cakes en un plato y los puse frente a Travis. Me serví mi plato y camine hasta el refrigerador— ¿Quieres jugo de naranja?

—Por favor.

Saque una jarra de jugo de naranja y tome dos vasos, puse los vasos y serví el jugo.

—Bien—me senté— provecho—le sonreí y comencé a comer.

—Igual—Travis me guiño el ojo, le dio un trago al jugo y comenzó a comer.

Le di una mordida al tocino.

— ¿Que tal van las cosas entre tú y Bella? —le pregunte.

—Muy bien—limpio sus labios con una servilleta—Ayer se fue y no ha regresado, la extraño.

—Es normal—sonreí—pero bueno ya vendrá y te dará amor—le guiñe el ojo y le di un sorbo al jugo— ¿iremos mas noche a los bolos no?

—Por supuesto, a donde quieras—dijo Travis comiendo huevos.

Sonreí. Solo en mis más locos sueños, imagine que tendría un amigo como Travis, él es el amigo que siempre quise. Después supe… por que jamás tuve un amigo como él.

Tome el tenedor y el cuchillo, comencé a cortar mis hot cakes en pedazos.

—Pero tienes que bañarte, tienes cara de culo por las mañanas.

—Oye, la cara de culo eres tu—me lanzo un pedazo de tocino a la cara.

Tome el pedazo de tocino y me lo comí sonriendo.

—No, si mal no recuerdo, yo soy un grano así que tú eres el culo. Además, ¿Qué tiene de malo ser un culo? Todos lo quieren tocar, todos lo miran—reí.

—Buen punto—ladeo la cabeza. Su celular sonó, lo tomo y reviso. Era un mensaje. Contesto el mensaje y guardo su celular—deberíamos apurarnos para salir.

Me levante y recogí mi plato.

— ¿Terminaste?

—Sí—Tomo su plato y su vaso—yo lo lavare esto si puedo hacerlo.

Sonreí y le entregue mis cosas, tome un trapo y me puse a limpiar la mesa, de pronto no sé porque pero, sentí que esta casa al fin era algo así como un hogar. Sabía que esta casa era mía pero jamás lo sentí como un hogar, hasta hoy y sabía que Travis tenía que ver en eso.

— ¿Va a venir Bella? —pregunte adivinando que el mensaje anterior era de ella.

—Acaba de llegar, no sé si este cansada pero le preguntare—dijo mientras lavaba los platos.

—Está bien, iré a cambiarme.

—Está bien nena.

Entre en mi habitación y busque ropa en mi closet. ¿Qué podría ponerme para ir con Travis y Bella? No podía ponerme algo sensual. ¿Qué pensaría Bella al verme llegar vestida de esa manera? Tengo que ser prudente. Saque unos jeans de mi cajón, una blusa beige. Me vestí rápidamente. Tome mis botas café que me llegaban debajo de la rodilla, me di una mirada al espejo, acomode mis risos y me puse brillo en los labios. Listo. Salí de mi habitación, al llegar a la cocina vi que Travis se secaba las manos.

— ¿Terminaste? —le pregunte cuando llegue a su lado.

Travis asintió y me miro. Me gustaba que él me mirara, no sé por qué, solo me gusta que mire, me hace sentir especial.

—Luces bien, hermosa—Sonreí ante las palabras de Travis y sentí mi rostro ruborizarse levemente— ahora vamos a mi casa a cambiarme y nos vamos por Bella en un taxi, en mi moto obviamente no cabremos, oh y llevare a un amigo—me guiño el ojo.

¿Un amigo? No sé porque pero aquello no me entusiasmo mucho. A mí solo me gustaba que fuéramos nosotros tres: Bella, Travis y yo. A veces me gustaba mucho más cuando solo éramos Travis y yo.

—Yo creí que me llevarías arrastrando en la moto—tome mi bolso y camine con Travis a la puerta.

—No soy tan malo para hacerte eso—sonrío ampliamente.

Cada vez que él me sonreía así, sentía que me temblaban las piernas y podía hacer cualquier cosa que él me pidiera. Con una sonrisa podía pedirme incluso mi vida y la daba por él.

—Ya sé que no—sonreí y le di un abrazo antes de abrir la puerta.

Salí de la casa y Travis salió detrás de mí. Cerré la casa con llave, al voltear Travis estaba tomando el casco y me lo tendió, tome el casco y me lo puse. Travis subió a la moto.

— Entonces, ¿no te molesta que lleve un amigo? —me miro de reojo.

Otra vez el asunto del amigo. No me molestaba solo era… raro. Nunca había estado cerca de algún otro amigo de Travis, menos si era un hombre. La verdad nunca me dejaba juntarme con sus amigos hombres, siempre sobreprotector. Se me hacía muy raro que dejara que un amigo de él viniera. Mire a Travis mientras me abrochaba el casco.

—No me molesta pero ¿Qué amigo?

—Es como mi mejor amigo supongo, se llama Emment.

El nombre del chico me sonaba, por supuesto, ahora lo recuerdo. Había conocido una vez que Travis y yo fuimos al Red. Travis me lo presentó. No hablamos mucho, solo intercambiamos números y hablábamos por chat esporádicamente. Era un chico amable pero no me llamaba la atención, no es mi tipo. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué quería hacer Travis? ¿Buscarme novio?

—Travis… ¿Qué intentas? —le pregunte mientras me subí a la moto.

—Nada Andy—él frunció el ceño y puso en marcha la moto—Solo que él quería salir y se me ocurrió invitarlo.

Me recargue en la espalda de Travis.

—Está bien, pero intenta emparejarme con alguien y te parto el culo.

Odio que intenten emparejarme. Siempre algo sale mal, eso jamás ha funcionado conmigo. Además siempre he creído que el amor no es algo que se fuerza y aparece cuando menos lo esperas.

—No hare nada que no quieras, además él es un idiota, nunca intentaría emparejarte con él—sentí que Travis aumento un poco la velocidad.

—Confió en ti Trav.

Llegamos al departamento de Travis y estaciono su moto frente a este.

—Vamos linda—dijo Travis bajándose de la moto y me ayudo a bajar.

Al estar en la puerta de su departamento Travis busco sus llaves, abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar primero. Entre y después él entro. Deje mi bolsa en una mesa.

—Te espero aquí grandote—le dije.

—Claro pequeña. Estás en tu casa.

Él se marcho a su habitación mientras yo veía su departamento. Finalmente decidí recostarme en su sofá, saque mi celular de mi bolso y me puse a jugar _Temple Run_ mientras esperaba a Travis.

—Listo chica.

Escuche la voz de Travis y bloquee mi celular. Me puse de pie.

—Bueno, vamos por Bella—sonreí y tome mi bolsa.

—Espera, hare una llamada. —Saco su celular y se fue a la cocina para hablar. Después de unos minutos Travis regreso— Iremos a otro lugar antes—tomo su chaqueta y se la puso. Abrió la puerta dejándome pasar primero.

— ¿A dónde vamos a ir primero? —salí del departamento y lo voltee a ver esperando que saliera— ¿Me compraras un helado primero? —pregunte en broma.

—Si eso quieres está bien—salió del departamento y lo cerro. Travis tomo mi mano—Iremos a casa de un amigo, dejaremos ahí mi moto y él me prestará su auto.

Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta su moto. Sonreí. Me sentía muy feliz no sé porque pero solo sabía que Travis tenía que ver.

—Sera mejor que ir en taxi.

— ¿Sabes? Vive cerca, podemos ir caminando y compramos tu helado ¿Qué dices? —me volteo a ver.

Sonreí y di un brinco de la emoción. Si, sé que eso fue muy infantil pero adoro el helado y eso saca mi niña interna.

— ¡Sí! ¡Helado! ¡Vamos! —tome a Travis del brazo. Él sonrió y camino junto a mí.

Caminábamos por la acera mientras platicábamos. Hablábamos de varias cosas. Me gustaba estar con Travis y mucho, él es mi mejor amigo y el único en el que confió ciegamente. Mientras él hablaba lo mire por un momento, su perfil tan perfecto, sus labios como se movían al hablar y esa sonrisa que me ponía las piernas a temblar, esos ojos marrones que desnudaban mi alma con una sola mirada. Quería tocarlo, quería acariciarlo pero debía mantenerme al margen de mejor amiga. El mejor amigo, el "ligue imposible" ese era Travis Maddox.

A un poco distancia escuche la singular campanilla del señor de los helados. Voltee en dirección hacia donde escuche el ruido y ahí estada el señor de los helados.

— ¡Helados! —grite emocionada al verlo.

—Vamos, pide tu helado—Travis rio al ver mi emoción.

Corrí hasta el carro de los helados; sí, corrí, amo los helados. ¿Quién no ama los helados? Llegue junto al carrito y le pedí amablemente al señor un helado de fresa. Voltee a buscar a Travis y lo vi que se acercaba caminando tranquilamente.

— ¿De qué quieres tu helado Trav? —pregunte.

—Chocolate—dijo con una leve sonrisa.

El señor me entrego mi helado y cuando Travis llego a mi lado el señor le dio el suyo. Travis pago los helados.

—Andando, vayamos por el auto.

—Bien—caminamos juntos mientras comíamos nuestros helados— y ese amigo tuyo ¿vendrá con nosotros?

—Eso creo—Travis se encogió de hombros y siguió lamiendo su helado.

Seguimos caminando y comiendo nuestros helados. Estaba comenzando a arrepentirme de haberme llevado botas. No eran para nada cómodas y menos si tenían tacón.

— ¿Cuánto falta? Me están doliendo los pies.

Travis miro las casas y negó con la cabeza mientras se terminaba lo último del helado.

—Es ahí—señalo una casa y sentí un alivio.

— ¡Al fin!

Caminamos y llegamos a la casa. Travis toco el timbre.

—Espera aquí, esto será rápido—asentí y el entro a la casa sin mí. Menos de medio minuto después Travis salió—Vamos por mi chica—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Sonreí y camine con Travis hasta el auto.

— ¿No iba a venir con nosotros? —pregunte frunciendo el ceño, extrañada de que el chico no viniera con nosotros.

—Él no—Travis rió un poco y me abrió la puerta del copiloto—Emment nos alcanzara allá—Subí al auto.

—Está bien—voltee a ver a Travis antes de que cerrara la puerta—Gracias por abrirme la puerta.

—No es nada—cerró la puerta y corrió hacia el lado del conductor. Entro y puso el auto en marcha.

— ¿Puedo moverle a la radio? —pregunte mientras él manejaba tranquilamente.

—Claro nena—dijo mirándome de reojo.

Comencé a moverle a la radio buscando una canción. Cambie las estaciones toda la música era horrible.

—Agh—me queje—ya no hacen buena música.

Travis movió la cabeza en negación.

—Tienes razón.

Finalmente encontré una buena estación de radio. _Wide Awake_ de Katy Perry se comenzó a escuchar en las bocinas del auto. Travis se estaciono frente a la casa de Bella. Reconocí la casa de Bella porque ella me había invitado unas cuantas veces.

—Ya vuelvo—Travis se quito el cinturón y bajo del auto para ir a buscar a Bella.

Por la ventana del auto mire que Travis toco a la puerta de Bella, esta tardo unos minutos en atender pero cuando abrió la puerta se lanzo a los brazos de Travis y la beso. Voltee a ver a otro lado sintiéndome un poco incomoda. ¿Por qué es tan incomodo ver a las parejas besarse? Claro a excepción que sea en una película. Cuando regrese a mirar Travis y Bella venían de camino. Salí del auto, camine hasta Bella y la abrace con fuerza. Ella correspondió mi abrazo.

Le cedí a Bella mi lugar de copiloto; era lo correcto, aun que extrañara mucho ir a un lado de Travis. Subimos y Bella y yo hablamos mientras de fondo se escuchaba la canción _Animals_ de Maroon 5. Bella y yo platicábamos cosas de chicas, Travis se reía ocasionalmente de nosotras o hacia algún comentario.

Llegamos a los bolos, Travis se estaciono, al bajar nos abrió las puertas a mí y a Bella. Me adelante para entrar a los bolos y deje a los tortolitos detrás de mí. Entre y me encontré con Emment, le sonreí y lo salude a la distancia. Él se acerco y beso mi mejilla.

—Hola—le dije con una sonrisa.

—Hola— contesto.

Travis y Bella llegaron, Emment los saludo a ambos. Los cuatro fuimos a pedir nuestros zapatos para los bolos, cuando estuvimos listos buscamos un lugar que estuviera disponible. Encontré uno y todos nos sentamos

—Bien—dijo Bella— ¿Individual o por pareja?

—Por pareja—dijo Travis con una sonrisa—Bella y yo contra ustedes dos—nos apunto a mí y a Erick.

No importa que hubiera dicho Travis antes sobre Emment, lo que dijera sobre no quererme emparejar. Vi a Travis a los ojos y supe que me mintió, me había traído a una cita doble. Travis me miro con una sonrisa traviesa y subió y bajo las cejas en forma juguetona. "Me las pagaras", le dije moviendo los labios y le enseñe el dedo medio.

— ¿Quién va primero? —pregunto Bella.

—Emment y Andy—dijo Travis sin quitar esa sonrisa traviesa.

—Bien—dije viendo a Travis molesta.

—Damas primero—dijo Erick sonriéndome con amabilidad. Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Gracias—dije.

—Awww pero que lindos—dijo Travis.

Voltee a Travis y lo fulmine con la mirada. "Que te jodan" le dije otra vez solo moviendo los labios. Fui hasta donde estaban las bolas y escogía la que creyera correcta. Tome una de color rosado, me puse en el carril, alce la bola intentando concentrarme. De golpe sentí unas manos en mi cintura y di un respingo. Voltee de reojo y era Travis, sonreí al verlo ahí y me beso la mejilla.

—Idiota—dije con una sonrisa.

—No te molestes, solo quiero que encuentres a alguien—susurro cerca de mi oído y temblé ligeramente al sentir su respiración en mi oído.

—No tienes que andar de Cupido, ya llegara alguien, solo espero paciente a que aparezca.

—Tal vez esté más cerca de lo que crees—sentí que roso su nariz en mi mejilla.

—Travis tengo que tirar.

—Lo siento nena, no dejes que mi belleza te distraiga —Rodee los ojos y reí—buena suerte nena—volvió a besar mi mejilla y se fue.

A pesar del intento de la "doble cita" de Travis, todo salió muy bien. Los cuatro nos divertimos mucho, Emment me cayó bien pero no llegue a sentir nada por él.

Ese fue el primer y último intento de Travis por buscarme novio. La verdad es que Travis tenía razón, la siguiente persona de la que me enamoraría profundamente estaba más cerca de lo que creía. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo que sería correspondida de la misma manera.

A veces el amor aparece cuando menos lo esperamos, con quien menos lo esperamos, pero no significa que siempre va a ser reciproco y con la misma intensidad.


End file.
